Kiss Me If You Can
by The Cho-I Belief Wonkyu
Summary: #HappyWonKyuDay FF WONKYU The Cho-I Belief 최시원 Love 조규현 WonKyu Shipper


Ja, ini FF untuk meramaikan hari jadi WonKyu,kekeke^^ Maaf kalo aneh, aku lagi kehilangan inspirasi, bener-bener lagi buntu..

Note: Judul sama cerita gk nyambung -.-"

Happy reading chingudeul~^^

.:TY:.

**Title**: Kiss Me If You Can

**Created By**: Takahashi Yuzu

**Main casts**: Choi Siwon | Cho Kyuhyun

**Other casts: **Super Junior Members

**Pairs**: WonKyu (Siwon x Kyuhyun)

**Genre**: Romance

**Disclaimer**: God –of course- | their parents | SMEnt

**Warning**: Yaoi - Boy Love - Shounen Ai | Typo - Miss Typing | OOC - Out of Character | Don't Like Don't Read

Siwon si _namja_ yang memiliki hobi aneh yaitu mencium teman-teman sekelasnya dan Kyuhyun si _namja_ yang memiliki kepribadian aneh yaitu tidak mau disentuh atau melakukan _skinship_ sesama jenis dipertemukan dalam satu kelas. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.:TY:.

"Donghae-_ah,_ Hyukjae-_ah_, _annyeong_."

CUP..

Seperti biasa, setiap pagi Siwon selalu menyapa teman-teman sekelasnya dengan sebuah CIUMAN. Teman-teman sekelas Siwon pun sudah terbiasa dengan hobi Siwon yang bisa dibilang cukup aneh itu. Siwon yang bersekolah di sekolah khusus _namja_ jadi sedikit berleluasa mencium teman-temannya karena tidak akan ada _yeoja_ di sekolah itu, kecuali beberapa guru dan staff pengajar. Tapi, sepertinya ada satu _namja_ yang tidak pernah mendapat sebuah ciuman dari Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, teman sebangku Siwon.

"_Annyeong_ Kyuhyun-_ah_." Sapa Siwon kepada si _namja_ manis bernama Kyuhyun itu seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

PLAKK, sebuah buku tebal dengan sukses mendarat dengan keras di atas kepala Siwon. Siwon yang merasa kepalanya berdenyut nyeri langsung mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya yang mendapat 'ciuman' dari buku tebal yang sekarang ada di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau memukulku dengan buku tebal itu Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Kesal Siwon yang masih setia mengusap kepalanya yang masih sakit.

"Aku hanya melindungi diriku sendiri." Tutur Kyuhyun datar seraya membuka buku yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memukul Siwon lalu mulai membacanya.

"Kenapa kau harus melindungi diri? Memangnya aku akan mencelakaimu, _eoh_?" Tanya Siwon seraya menggeser bangkunya agar lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir saja sendiri, _pabbo_. Dan, bisakah kau menggeser bangkumu seperti semula? Aku muak melihatmu." Penuturan Kyuhyun langsung membuat _namja_ tampan bermarga Choi itu menggeser lagi bangkunya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun seraya menggerutu pelan menuju teman-temannya yang ada di barisan depan.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu Kyuhyun, Siwon-_ah_?" Tanya Hyukjae pelan seraya terkikik geli ketika Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di bangku di sebelah Hyukjae.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin tahu saja kenapa dia tidak mau aku dekati sama sekali." Jawab Siwon sedikit berbisik.

"Mungkin Kyuhyun suka padamu, Siwonnie." Celetuk Donghae yang langsung mendapat lemparan buku dari arah belakang.

"_YA_, _Namja _ikan _pabbo_! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, _eoh_." Teriak Kyuhyun dari arah belakang. Siwon dan Hyukjae yang melihat kedua teman sekelasnya sedang berkelahi malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa kalian malah menertawakanku, _eoh_? Apa kalian tidak prihatin melihat nasibku yang dianiaya oleh _evil magnae_ itu?" Ujar Donghae seraya menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Itu sudah nasibmu _namja_ ikan. Salah sendiri kau mengatakan yang macam-macam." Tukas Kyuhyun seraya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Donghae.

KRIIIIIIIING

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi, semua siswa langsung kembali ke bangku masing-masing dan duduk dengan tenang karena jam pelajaran pertama di kelas 2-1 akan diisi oleh guru paling _killer_ di _Sapphire Blue High School_, Kim Young Woon _Seongsaengnim_. Kim _Seongsaengnim_ berjalan memasuki kelas dan meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas meja.

"Selamat pagi. Hari ini aku tidak bisa mengisi kelas kalian karena akan ada tamu penting dan aku ditugaskan meyambutnya." Kata-kata Kim _Seongsaengnim_ berhenti sejenak, mengambil jeda untuk melihat reaksi para siswa. Sepertinya para siswa sudah terlatih untuk tidak bersorak senang.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberikan tugas kelompok yang harus dikumpulkan di mejaku setelah pelajaran selesai. Karena seluruh siswa berjumlah 20 orang, jadi aku ingin kalian membentuk 5 kelompok saja. Dan supaya lebih mudah, kalian bisa membentuk kelompok dengan pasangan teman sebangku. Kalian bisa mengambil soalnya disini." Ujar Kim _Seongsaengnim _seraya menunjuk tumpukan kertas yang ada di hadapannya. "Silahkan mulai membentuk kelompok. Selamat pagi." Lanjut Kim _Seongsaengnim_ seraya berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, duduk diantara _namja-namja_ menyebalkan yang masuk list terakhirnya untuk diajak teman satu kelompok, Siwon, Hyukjae, dan Donghae. Kyuhyun –dengan sangat terpaksa- menyetujui pengelompokan berdasarkan teman sebangku yang diperintahkan oleh Kim _seongsaengnim_ dan harus terjebak bersama tiga _namja_ yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat menyebalkan.

"_Heyo,_ Kyuhyun-_ah_. Tersenyumlah sedikit. Jangan menampakkan wajah surammu itu terus." Ujar Donghae yang duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya melirik Donghae sekilas dan memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya sebelum tatapan Kyuhyun kembali ke soal-soal yang diberikan Kim _Seongsaengnim_.

"Aku heran denganmu, Siwonnie. Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang setiap hari seperti ini?" Tanya Donghae yang sekali lagi mendapat lirikan tajam dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku cukup menikmatinya, Donghae-_ah_. Anak ini sangat manis." Ujar Siwon seraya terkekeh geli dan mengacak surai ikal Kyuhyun.

"_YA!_ Jangan menyentuhku!" Tukas Kyuhyun seraya menepis tangan Siwon keras.

"Kau bilang seperti itu manis? Sepertinya otakmu tidak beres Siwonnie. _Evil magnae_ ini sikapnya sangat jauh dari kata manis. Hyukkieku jauh lebih manis daripada dia." Ujar Donghae seraya memeluk Hyukjae yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eugh, kalau mau berpelukan seperti _teletubbies_ begitu jangan didepanku. Kalian menodai kesucian mataku." Tukas Kyuhyun galak.

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini Kyuhyun-_ah_. Sebagai orang normal, kita harus menghargai orang-orang yang memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang seperti mereka." Bisik Siwon kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tidak jelas seraya menjauhkan dirinya dari Siwon dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah kertas yang berisi soal-soal matematika itu.

.:TY:.

Pagi ini matahari bersinar cukup terik. Tapi sepertinya siswa-siswa kelas 2-1 di _Sapphire Blue High School_ harus berhadapan dengan teriknya matahari di lapangan olehraga karena saat ini adalah jam pelajaran olahraga untuk kelas mereka. Tan _Seongsaengnim_, guru olahraga mereka, membagi mereka dalam dua tim untuk bermain sepak bola.

"_Aish_, kenapa aku harus selalu sekelompok denganmu?!" Pertanyaan sarkastik itu keluar dari bibir yang sudah maju beberapa senti milik seorang _namja_ berkulit putih mulus yang sedang menyipitkan matanya karena terik matahari yang menyilaukan retina matanya.

"Mungkin kita memang ditakdirkan selalu bersama, Kyuhyun-_ah_." Jawab _namja_ tinggi berbadan kekar yang ada di samping Kyuhyun seraya menyunggingkan senyum jailnya.

"Biasanya, aku akan terkena sial jika satu kelompok denganmu." Ujar Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Siwon. Kyuhyun memilih berdiri di paling ujung barisan.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Silahkan bermain dengan sportif. Aku akan menilai teknik kalian dari sini." Teriak Tan _Seongsaengnim_ lantang yang sudah duduk tenang di bawah kanopi.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan dan menggerutu melihat tingkah gurunya yang menurutnya semena-mena itu. Sang guru dengan tenang duduk si bawah naungan pohon sedangkan siswanya berpanas-panas ria dibawah sengatan sinar matahari.

Permainan dimulai. Para siswa mulai berpencar ke posisi masing-masing. Ada yang menuju ke belakang untuk pertahanan sebagai _back_, ada yang ke tengah lapangan sebagai gelandang, dan ada yang ke bagian depan sebagai penyerang. Kyuhyun yang tidak terlalu pandai bermain sepak bola berjalan dengan tenang ke belakang untuk menjadi _back_. Tapi sepertinya keputusan Kyuhyun salah, karena penyerang tim lawan adalah Hyukjae yang merupakan pemain sepak bola sekolah dan sering mengikuti perlombaan tingkat nasional.

Saat ini bola sedang berada di tim Hyukjae. Dengan lincah, Hyukjae menggiring bola dan terkadang mengoper ke Donghae yang setia berlari bersamanya. Donghae dan Hyukjae terus saja melewati beberapa gelandang tim lawan mereka dan tak jarang mereka saling dorong. Dibelakang Donghae dan Hyukjae, Siwon dan beberapa teman yang lain berlari mengejar pasangan HaeHyuk yang sepertinya tidak ada gunanya karena lari mereka sangat cepat.

Kini bola bergulir lincah di kaki Donghae. Shindong yang merupakan _back_ yang satu tim dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun mencoba menghalangi mereka.

"Hyukkie, maju ke depan." Teriak Donghae kepada Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang mengerti langsung berlari ke depan gawang, mendekati beberapa _back_ lain.

Donghae yang merasa posisi Hyukjae sudah tepat langsung memberikan umpan lambung ke arah Hyukjae. Hyukjae berlari mengejar bola yang melayang cukup tinggi diatas kepalanya dan...

BRUKKK

Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun langsung jatuh tersungkur ke semen keras begitu tubuh mereka saling beradu. Ternyata mereka sama-sama terfokus pada bola yang melayang di atas kepala mereka dan tidak melihat ke depan sehingga membuat mereka bertabrakan dan jatuh dengan cukup keras.

"_OMO!_ Hyukkie, kakimu berdarah." Teriak Donghae begitu ia sudah berada cukup dekat dengan Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae segera mendudukkan dirinya dibantu dengan Donghae lalu melihat kakinya yang sempat bergesekan dengan lantai semen. Beberapa siswa yang berada di dekat mereka langsung mendekati Hyukjae dan melihat keadaannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hae. Ini hanya luka kecil." Ujar Hyukjae menenangkan Donghae yang sudah panik.

"Eum, _mianhae hyung_. Tadi aku tidak melihatmu." Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri hanya bisa tertunduk melihat kaki Hyukjae yang mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak.

"_Gwaenchana_. Lagipula ini kan permainan. Jadi wajar saja kalau kita terjatuh seperti tadi." Ujar Hyukaje seraya tersenyum, menunjukkan _gummy smile_nya.

"Lee Donghae-_ssi_, tolong antarkan Lee Hyukjae-_ssi_ ke ruang kesehatan. Yang lain lanjutkan permainannya." Ujar Tan _Seongsaengnim_ yang baru melihat kondisi siswanya. Donghae mengangguk cepat lalu memapah Hyukaje meninggalkan lapangan sepak bola. Siswa lain segera berpencar ke posisi masing-masing.

Ketika Kyuhyun sedang berjalan menuju posisinya semula, tiba-tiba tangannya dicekal oleh seseorang, membuat Kyuhyun berbalik.

"_Ya!_ Kenapa kau menarik tanganku?!" Ketus Kyuhyun begitu ia mendapati Siwon yang sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Siwon diam saja dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun menjauh dari lapangan menuju Tan _Seongsaengnim_ yang sudah kembali duduk di bawah kanopi.

"Tan _Seongsaengnim_, aku ingin mengantar Kyuhyun ke ruang kesehatan. Tangannya terluka saat bertabrakan dengan Hyukjae tadi." Ujar Siwon seraya mengangkat tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi ia pegang dan memperlihatkan luka yang sejak tadi tidak luput dari pandangan Siwon.

"_Eoh_? Baiklah. Setelah itu, kau kembali ke sini bersama Lee Donghae-_ssi_." Ujar Tan _Seongseangnim _tenang lalu kembali fokus ke siswanya yang lain yang sedang bermain sepak bola.

Siwon kembali menarik tangan Kyuhyun, namun kali ini lebih lembut agar luka di tangan Kyuhyun tidak tertarik. Setelah cukup jauh dari lapangan, Kyuhyun langsung menyentakkan tangannya yang tadi digenggam oleh Siwon cukup keras sehingga tangan Siwon terlepas dari pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Siwon yang sedikit bingung dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun langsung berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"Sudah kubilang kan aku tidak suka disentuh. Lagipula aku juga bisa jalan sendiri." Ucap Kyuhyun yang menundukkan wajahnya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Siwon seraya menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

.:TY:.

Saat ini Siwon yang sedang berada di sebuah departement store memandang dua orang _namja_ yang tidak jauh darinya dengan tatap _shock_. Kedua _namja_ yang berada di deretan baju-baju itu tampak sedang berpegangan tangan. Siwon kembali mengucek matanya, mengira pandangannya yang salah. Tapi ternyata wajah kedua _namja_ itu tidak berubah dan Siwon mengenal salah satunya. Cho Kyuhyun. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun teman sekelas Siwon yang paling benci dengan _skinship_ sesama jenis. Cho Kyuhyun teman sekelas Siwon yang tidak pernah mendapat ciuman dari Siwon.

"Mungkin saja itu kakak kandung Kyuhyun. Jangan berpikir macam-macam Siwon." Ujar Siwon pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi Siwon tidak bisa tenang dan terus memandangi kedua _namja_ itu. Akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk lebih mendekat dan memastikan apakah itu benar-benar Kyuhyun atau bukan.

Ketika Siwon sudah cukup dekat dengan dua _namja_ yang menjadi pusat perhatian Siwon sejak tadi, Siwon mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara _husky_ yang sepertinya berasal dari _namja_ yang bersama Kyuhyun.

"... Choi Siwon?" Nada suara si _namja_ bersuara _husky_ itu seperti sedang bertanya.

"_Ne hyung_." Kali ini suara putus asa Kyuhyun yang terdengar. Siwon menyibakkan sedikit deretan baju yang menghalanginya dengan Kyuhyun dan _namja_ yang tidak dikenal Siwon itu agar bisa mengintip dan melihat lebih jelas.

"Lalu apa masalahnya Kyuhyunnie, kau tinggal bilang saja padanya." Tutur _namja_ pemilik suara _husky_ itu santai.

"Entahlah _hyung_, aku tidak yakin. Dia itu.. bukan seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Dia bukan _gay_." Suara Kyuhyun sedikit tenggelam. Tergambar jelas nada sedih dari suara _bass_ Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah dia itu suka mencium teman-teman sekelasnya? Yang seperti itu kau bilang bukan penyuka sesama jenis, _eoh_?" Tanya _namja_ tak dikenal itu lagi.

"Eum, dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia itu normal." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lemah, membuat rambut ikalnya bergerak-gerak lucu.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kau hanya perlu mengatakannya saja kan Kyuhyunnie. Kalau kau memang serius, tidak peduli apa jawabannya, kau harus mengatakan padanya." Siwon mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendengar pembicaraan kedua _namja_ itu.

"Yesung _hyung_, itu tidak mungkin. Hanya berdekatan dengannya saja jantungku sudah berdetak tak karuan, bahkan jika disentuh olehnya rasanya darahku langsung terkumpul ke wajahku dan membuat wajahku benar-benar memerah. Bagaimana aku harus mengungkapkan kalau aku menyukainya? Lagipula aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengubur perasaanku ini dan tidak mau mengingatnya lagi." Mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak sadar dengan tingkah Kyuhyun selama ini.

Siwon memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kedua _namja_ itu. Namun, ketika Siwon hendak melangkah menjauh, tanpa sengaja kakinya tersandung besi penyangga sehingga menciptakan bunyi cukup keras. Sontak Kyuhyun dan _namja_ yang dipanggil Yesung itu menoleh dan menemukan Siwon yang berdiri mematung. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tatapan _shock_.

"K-kau! S-sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun terbata.

"Sepertinya dia sudah cukup lama disitu dan sudah cukup mendengar pembicaraan kita, Kyuhyunnie." Yesung memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk Siwon. "Aku tahu kau berjongkok disebelah kami sejak tadi." Lanjut Yesung santai, kali ini ditujukan untuk Siwon.

"_Ne_, maaf aku mencuri dengar pembicaraan kalian. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu pada awalnya. Tapi karena aku mendengar namaku disebut, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lebih lanjut pembicaraan kalian." Ujar Siwon salah tingkah.

"Kyuhyunnie, sebaiknya kau selesaikan sekarang juga. Lagipula, Siwon-_ssi_ juga sudah mendengar semuanya. Aku akan menunggumu di cafe." Ujar Yesung kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Hening yang cukup lama tercipta diantara Kyuhyun dan Siwon sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau mulai mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Yesung _hyung_, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau semua yang kau dengar itu benar." Ujar Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Kali ini Siwon bisa melihat semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang menyukaimu. Tapi semua tahu kau bukan penyuka sesama jenis, jadi aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaan sukaku padamu dengan bertindak ketus padamu. Aku juga tidak mau kau terbebani dengan perasaanku." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat wajahnya, memberanikan diri menatap Siwon dan melihat ekspresi _shock_ yang tergambar di wajah tampan Siwon.

"Sebenarnya alasanku tidak mau kau sentuh adalah aku tidak mau berharap terlalu tinggi. Aku takut perasaanku padamu akan semakin besar jika kita dekat. Bahkan, dengan bodohnya hatiku terasa sakit saat melihatmu mencium teman-teman sekalas yang lain." Seulas senyum miris tercipta di bibir merah Kyuhyun. "Ahh, dengan begini aku sudah tenang. _Mianhae_ membebanimu dengan perasaanku. Lupakan saja semua yang kau dengar tadi. Aku permisi dulu. _Annyeong_ Siwonnie _hyung_." Lanjut Kyuhyun seraya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berdiri diam membeku diterpa kenyataan yang datang tiba-tiba.

.:TY:.

Pagi yang cerah ini bertolak belakang dengan suasana hati Siwon yang sedikit berkabut. Setelah kemarin Siwon tidak sengaja bertemu dan menguping pembicaraan Kyuhyun, Siwon merasa akan ada hal yang tidak beres terjadi. Dengan gelisah, Siwon melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya cepat menuju kelas. Kebiasaan rutinnya mencium semua teman sekelas yang ia lalui mendadak hilang dan membuat beberapa orang yang dilalui Siwon menatap Siwon heran. Siwon langsung melesak ke bangkunya dan menemukan Sungmin duduk tenang di bangku Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-_ah_, kenapa kau duduk di tempat Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon hati-hati.

"Tadi Kyuhyun datang dan bilang padaku kalau pengelihatannya sudah mulai tidak beres jika ia duduk di belakang. Jadi, ia memintaku menggantikannya duduk di sini dan Kyuhyun duduk di depan bersama Zhoumi." Jelas Sungmin pada Siwon.

"_Jinjja_? Lalu dimana Kyuhyun sekarang?" Tanya Siwon lagi yang kini mengedarkan pandangannya dan tidak menemukan Kyuhyun sama sekali.

"Entahlah, tadi setelah bicara denganku dia langsung memindahkan tasnya ke depan lalu berjalan keluar kelas." Jawab Sungmin seraya ikut memandangi bangku depan, tempat ia sebelumnya duduk. "Apa kau ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun? Sepertinya Kyuhyun terlihat suram sepertimu. Bahkan kuliahat matanya bengkak seperti habis menagis semalaman." Tanya Sungmin yang memang merasa aneh dengan sikap Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"_Eoh_, tidak ada apa-apa Minnie." Jawab Siwon singkat seraya menghempaskan tubuh tingginya ke bangkunya.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Seluruh siswa langsung memasuki kelas masing-masing. Siwon langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap pintu masuk, menanti Kyuhyun masuk ke kelas. Rasanya Siwon ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Kyuhyun dan meminta maaf kepada teman sebangkunya itu karena membuat Kyuhyun menangis hingga matanya bengkak. Namun, sepertinya Siwon belum beruntung. Kyuhyun datang bersama Park _Seongsaengnim_, guru yang akan mengisi kelas mereka pagi ini. Kyuhyun terlihat membawakan beberapa buku milik Park _Seongsaengnim_. Begitu Kyuhyun meletakkan buku-buku itu diatas meja, Kyuhyun langsung melangkah menuju bangku yang tadinya ditempati oleh Sungmin. Dan betapa kaget dan sedihnya Siwon saat ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat dan matanya yang bengkak.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Siwon tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali. Tatapannya selalu bertumpu pada punggung _namja_ manis yang nampak sedang memperhatikan pelajaran dengan serius itu samapi Siwon beberapa kali mendapat teguran dari Park _Seongsaengnim_. Siwon merasa waktu berlalu sangat lama, hingga akhirnya ia mendengar bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Siwon langsung saja berlari ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah akan meninggalkan kelas.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_." Suara Siwon yang cukup tegas membuat teman-teman sekelas Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang masih ada di kelas langsung menatap kedua temannya yang berada di depan kelas itu. Saat ini Siwon tengah mencekal pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon dari pergelangan tangannya.

"_Mianhae_, aku harus pergi Siwon-_ssi_." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih. Siwon yang mendengar suara lemah Kyuhyun menjadi semakin merasa bersalah. 'Sekaranglah saatnya.' Gumam Siwon pada dalam hati, mencoba memberi semangat untuk dirinya sendiri tentang apa yang telah ia rencanakan sejak kemarin.

Dengan sedikit keras, Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang masih ia genggam sejak tadi. Kyuhyun yang tidak siap langsung tertarik kedepan dan membentur tubuh Siwon. Dengan gerakan cepat, Siwon langsung memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun, mengunci pergerakan _namja_ bersuara merdu yang sudah mulai berontak itu. Dan dengan gerakan cepat juga, Siwon langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang tatap aku dan jawab dengan jujur, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Atau.. kau hanya menyukaiku saja?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada suara yang membuat Kyuhyun bergidik. Wajang Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar merah sekarang, apalagi saat ini hampir semua siswa disekolah sudah berkumpul di depan kelas 2-1, ingin melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon memang terkenal sebagai _Tom and Jerry_ di _Sapphire Blue High School_ karena kelakuan mereka yang kerap kali bertengkar dan membuat keributan dimanapun mereka berada. Kyuhyun yang tidak suka disentuh oleh Siwon dan Siwon yang selalu menggoda Kyuhyun dengan cara menyentuh Kyuhyun. Sudah pasti reaksi Kyuhyun yang pertama adalah teriak, yang kedua adalah memukul, dan yang terakhir adalah meninggalkan tempat kejadian dengan umpatan yang selalu terucap cukup keras dari bibir sintalnya. Semua siswa bahkan sudah hapal setiap reaksi yang Kyuhyun berikan. Tapi, saat ini mereka mendengar kedua orang itu sedang berpelukan di depan kelas. Berita itu langsung tersebar dan membuat banyak orang ingin melihatnya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa wajahnya sudah benar-benar memanas hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha agar semua orang yang sedang melihatnya tidak bisa melihat warna merah padam yang sudah mendominasi wajah Kyuhyun. Siwon yang melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang hanya menunduk, segera menggerakkan tangannya yang bebas untuk mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun, agar Siwon bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku mohon, jawab saja pertanyaanku." Ujar Siwon sekali lagi. Melihat wajah Siwon yang memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh seperti itu, Kyuhyun langsung menyerah dan akhirnya buka suara.

"_ANIYO_. Aku tidak menyukaimu, apalagi mencintaimu!" Siwon kaget mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. "AKU MEMBENCIMU CHOI SIWON." Teriak Kyuhyun seraya menyentakkan tubuhnya, membuat Siwon langsung melepaskan peluakannya dari pinggang kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat-sangat membencimu Choi Siwon. Aku membenci semua yang ada pada dirimu. Aku membencimu karena kau selalu muncul di dalam mimpiku. Aku membencimu karena kebiasaan bodohmu mencium setiap orang dan membuat hatiku sakit. Aku membencimu karena wajahmu yang selalu mengganggu pikiranku. Aku membencimu karena suaramu terus terngiang didalam telingaku. Aku membencimu karena.. karena kau sudah mencuri hatiku." Suara Kyuhyun yang tadinya keras, makin lama makin mengecil dan bahkan menjadi sangat lirih di akhir kalimat. Beberapa orang yang berada cukup dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan bisa mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya terucap langsung membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, termasuk Hyukjae dan Donghae yang sejak tadi berada tepat disamping Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang sempat kaget dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum puas. Sekali lagi, Siwon meraih pinggang ramping Kyuhyun dan menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku selalu mengatakan aku ini bukan seorang penyuka sesama jenis? Sebenarnya itu semua hanya kebohongan yang kubuat agar kau mau dekat denganku. Kau yang selalu menjauh saat aku dekati membuatku berpikir kau membenci seorang _gay_. Jadi aku bilang saja kalau aku bukan seorang _gay_ agar kau mau dekat denganku." Ujar Siwon santai membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Aku ingin dekat denganmu. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Aku ingin mengubah pandanganmu tentang seorang _gay_. Dan.. aku ingin mengatakan padamu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. _I've fallen for you at the first time we met_." Tutur Siwon lembut seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan, Siwon meletakkan tangannya ke tengkuk Kyuhyun dan menariknya agar wajah Kyuhyun lebih dekat dengannya. "Aku berjanji akan berhenti melakukan kebiasaan bodoh mencium semua siswa asal kau berjanji mau menggantikan semua siswa itu dan bersedia untuk mendapat ciuman dariku." Sambung Siwon tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

Saat ini wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat. Siwon bisa melihat jelas wajah Kyuhyun yang halus dan lembut. Kulit putih pucat Kyuhyun kini sudah berubah menjadi merah sempurna. Mata Kyuhyun setengah tertutup dan napas Kyuhyun beradu dengan napasnya sendiri. Siwon bahkan bisa melihat anggukan samar Kyuhyun yang menyetujui syarat yang diajukan Siwon tadi. Dengan senyum yang masih setia bertengger di wajah tampannya, Siwon mulai meminimalisir jarak antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya jarak itu kini tidak ada sama sekali. Bibir Siwon kini mendarat dengan tepat di bibir sintal Kyuhyun. Sebuah ciuman pertama bagi Kyuhyun yang akan selalu ia ingat sampai ia mati.

Kyuhyun tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Siwon. Bisa Kyuhyun dengar riuh tepuk tangan dari teman-teman yang ada disekitarnya. Kyuhyun yakin semua siswa yang ada di sana juga merasakan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan. Kebahagian yang selama ini hanya bisa Kyuhyun bayangkan dan akhirnya bisa menjadi kenyataan.

**END**

Aaaaaaa, FF macam apa ini? *jambak rambut* Aku merasa gagal~~~

Jongmal mianhae kalo FF ini nggak ada feelnya sama sekali, aku sudah berusaha dengan sungguh-sungguh..

Berhubung WK momen lagi jarang banget, jadilah FF ini kacau.. *senyum miris*

I MISS WK MOMENT~~~ *teriak pake toa*

Okedeh, sekian dulu acara curhat nggak jelas dariku, selamat menikmati FF aneh ini, kekeke^^


End file.
